


Fishing

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: The guys are on a fishing trip





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 prompt 'getting caught'

Fishing

by Bluewolf

Blair put the salmon carefully into the cool box, then started dismantling his rod.

"Sandburg? Giving up already? You just caught one!" Simon was puzzled.

"This river is keep one, then catch and release, right?

"Yes."

"I don't like catch and release, Simon. It's cruel. Fun for us, but it can't be much fun for the salmon, getting caught, dragged out of the water, released... then maybe getting caught again later the same day."

Slowly, Simon nodded. "Okay, Sandburg. I get your point."

Blair finished taking down his rod. "Happy fishing, guys."

He left, heading off for a short walk.


End file.
